headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Sioux Falls
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = | country = United States of America | state = South Dakota | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Bobby Singer; Katherine Singer | appearances = Sioux Falls/Appearances | poi = Singer residence; Singer Salvage Yard | 1st = Supernatural: Devil's Trap }} Sioux Falls is a city located in Minnehaha County in the state of South Dakota. It is located in the southeastern region of the state and has a land area of 67.2 square miles and a population of more than 153,000 people. In Horror Supernatural In horror fiction, Sioux Falls has made frequent appearances in the CW Network television series Supernatural. Sioux Falls is the home of demon hunter Bobby Singer, owner of the Singer Salvage Yard. It was first featured in the season one finale, "Devil's Trap" and has made numerous appearances throughout seasons two through seven. The two main character froms the series, Sam and Dean Winchester first visited Sioux Falls in 2006 when they needed Bobby's help in tracking down their missing father, John Winchester. Points of Interest ; Singer residence: The Singer residence is the home of Bobby Singer. His wife Katherine and his daughters also lived at the house up until their untimely demise at the hands of demons. Bobby also owned a junkyard dog, which would live outside the house (usually sleeping on the hood of Bobby's truck), or spent time in the nearby salvage yard. The Singer home was once a well-kept house, but after the deaths of his family, Bobby let it fall into disrepair. Once he became a hunter, the home became a safe house for fellow hunters as well a repository for various books and artifacts. The basement of Bobby's home was turned into a panic room, guarded by various mystic sigils and incantations. The home was once used to exorcise the demonic entity from a woman named Meg Masters after Bobby and the Winchesters succeeded in capturing her in a devil's trap. The panic room of the house was later used to imprison Sam Winchester as part of a cold-turkey rehabilitation exercise to ween him off drinking demon blood. Bobby later used the panic room again to contain a Crossroads demon while the Winchesters were off hunting for a Lamia. One of Bobby's neighbors, Marcy Ward, took a liking to Bobby and would often visit him (usually at inopertune times) with a pan of home made peach cobbler. Though the hint of romance was blossoming in the air, Marcy was scared off by Bobby's lifestyle after he was forced to burst into her home with a shotgun to save her from an Okami. ; Singer Salvage Yard: The Singer Salvage Yard is a private business owned and operated by Bobby Singer. It is located adjacent to the Singer residence in Sioux Falls. The salvage yard was most often used to effect repairs on the Winchesters' 1967 Chevy Impala, which was often damaged - sometimes even outright destroyed - on their various encounters with monsters and demonic entities. Films that take place in TV shows that take place in * Supernatural :* "Devil's Trap" :* "In My Time of Dying" :* "Lazarus Rising" :* "Mommy Dearest" Books that take place in Characters from People who were born in People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:South Dakota